The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program to remove body hair from a process target image that includes skin while a structure of skin texture is considered.
In the related art, detection of a body hair region from a skin image is performed. In JP 2010-82245A, for example, by setting a most frequent value of a grayscale image as a threshold value, a value that is equal to or higher than the most frequent value is determined to be skin, and a value that is less than the most frequent value is determined to be body hair.